His, Part One
by Bligy
Summary: An eighteen year old Tsuna finds that there's more to maintaining his family than beating up enemies. GuardiansxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

**His, Part One**

**Author:** Bligy

**Summary:** An eighteen year old Tsuna finds that there's more to maintaining his family than kicking ass.

**Chapter Warnings:** Hard R, mostly just discussion of sex

**Pairings:** GuardiansxTsuna (Except Ryohei)

**Author's Note:** This was written as a response to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kink Meme on livejournal, but it was too long to place as a simple response. Therefore, I placed it on here instead. I know it doesn't exactly match _exactly_ what the anon requested, therefore, this is part one… and I'll write the rest later XP.

…

It started when he was eighteen. Why eighteen? He didn't really know, and considering that most people didn't even consider him _attractive_, he didn't really understand why it happened _then_ either.

But still, around his eighteenth birthday, he had this… dream. Not that weird, squicky dream of fourteen where you're running to the bathroom in extreme embarrassment and horror, praying that Lambo wasn't lurking around to howl in laughter at your pathetic expense.

Except… compared to those dreams, this dream was far more... real.

At first, Tsuna hadn't even really understood what was going on; simply that _something_ was blowing his mind. In fact, it wasn't until he was almost through dream that he even comprehended that _someone_ was doing said blowing, and that the blowing was actually… erm… well…

…

_Tsuna blinked in awareness, arm over his eyes to block out the harsh light while his body adjusted to its harsh breathing and extreme discomfort… or… something. He wasn't quite sure whether it was discomfort or not, just that it felt… weird._

"_Unngh!" he groaned, his hips jerking up in response to some stimuli he, as of yet, couldn't identify._

_Panting and moaning under his breath, he squirmed as the feeling of… _something_ increased within him._

"_Wait… wait… oh… God, please!" Tsuna begged. What was he begging? He really, really didn't know._

_He heard a distinct chuckle echo around him and his body froze, just on the edge of what he was finally recognizing as an orgasm. He… knew that chuckle._

_A shiver of horror-filled-pleasure rushed up his spine as he came with only a touch of something warm and wet to his erection._

"_What…?" Tsuna gasped, too exhausted to move and still unable to move his arm from his eyes for fear of blindness._

"_You beg so beautifully, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the voice of his strange dream visitor whispered directly into his ear, and Tsuna couldn't help but rip his arm away and open his eyes, staring into the mismatched orbs of Rokudo Mukuro._

…

Tsuna's back jerked in a spasm as he jolted out of his disturbing dream.

"Huh…?" he asked no one as he attempted to regain his balance between illusion and reality. What the _hell_ was that?

In his disorientation, it took him a good few seconds to realize that Reborn was sitting at the edge of his bed. He was far too used to this to shriek anymore, but with the unsettling dream, he couldn't help that his breath caught in his throat.

"Wha-at happened?" Tsuna begged, hoping that his still-baby tutor may actually be able to answer some of his questions.

"Why are you the Tenth Boss of Vongola, Tsuna?" Reborn chirped, far too cheerful to be real.

"Uh… 'cuz my grandpa was the-," Tsuna started, but was stopped with a swat to the head with a suddenly-in-paddle-form-Leon.

"Wrong!" Reborn stated, his voice still high and unbothered. "You are the Tenth because the people around you _wanted_ you to be so. So much so that some of your former enemies are now, not only your allies, but your strongest Guardians. Correct?"

"Uh… I… guess? But, isn't that a little presumptuous, Reborn? I mean, I don't really think anyone other than Mukuro tried to kill me… okay, maybe Hibari once or twice… well, I guess Gokudera… umm… Reborn, why does this matter?" Tsuna rambled for a minute, surprised that Reborn hadn't smacked the stupid out of him yet. Tsuna wasn't exactly at his best in the morning, especially not after dreams like _that_.

"People don't follow people out of blind faith, unless the person has exhibited a _reason_ to do so," Reborn stated diplomatically, once more a baby instructing a nearly-grown-adult in the ways of life. "Should that reason no longer be a good enough, it only serves to reason that they would look for something else."

Tsuna blinked at his tutor in blind ignorance. There had to be some sort of trick to that statement that he couldn't be expected to understand this early in the morning!

"You'll be starting new training today," Reborn stated in conclusion, seemingly unbothered by Tsuna's lack of understanding (as he always was).

"Ah! New training! But Reborn, it's nearly the end of semester! I have exams! I have… sports and… and other stuff and the _other_ training that you've got me doing, and I'm still-!" Tsuna cut off with the presence of gun-Leon pointed at his head.

"It's early in the morning, Tsuna… do you have anything you'd rather do before dying?" Reborn asked, his eyes sparkling in mischief and giving no ground.

"Uh… sleep?" Tsuna mumbled, backing away and biting his tongue.

Reborn placed his Leon-gun away and hopped off his bed, walking out of his room in his pajamas, probably to go get changed in whatever other-dimension that his tutor summoned up to do so.

Tsuna yawned and shuffled, realizing for the first time that, much in comparison to his fourteen-year-old body when this entire disaster had started, he had… erm… came in his PJs.

"Urgh!" Tsuna grunted, hiding his face in his hands and praying to whatever gods were listening that Lambo wasn't waiting for him in the halls with one of his ill-planned ambushes.

…

So far so good… over halfway through the day and Reborn hadn't shown up anywhere to enforce this new 'training' on him yet.

As Tsuna walked through the halls, he noted absently that things had changed so much since the time he was merely fourteen years old, still denying with tooth and nail that he was going to be the Tenth and getting beaten every second hit by some new enemy or another.

It had been… a long time. It hardly seemed that way, but three years had passed, and in those three years, he had fought innumerable enemies, some of which still gave him nightmares if he thought about them for too long.

Now, he was generally surprised if he even needed to go into Dying Will Mode to defeat most of the other mafia threats to him and his family. They hadn't had a serious threat in… awhile, probably months, and he just _knew_ that certain members of his 'Guardians' were itching to bash in a few heads… such as the one lingering menacingly at the end of the hallway.

Why was Hibari Kyouya still at school, when he _should_ have left around the same time as Sasagawa Ryohei? Well… he didn't have a clue. Whenever Gokudera, Yamamoto and he debated, it was usually down to the fact that Hibari was a phantom of the school or that the kid was raised by aliens and could never leave Namimori for fear of his head exploding (which had been proved false on numerous occasions, but hey, it was kind of fun to imagine Hibari terrified of _something_).

"Yo, Hibari-sempai!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully, ignoring the baleful glare that was directed his way. Hibari didn't _do_ greetings, but it had been part of Tsuna's training after his fifteenth birthday that he was to great _all_ of his Guardians, _every_ time he saw them, and have them do the same.

When Hibari didn't answer him, he stood there for a minute, staring the other man down. To think… three years ago and he would have _pissed_ himself at the aspect of staring down Hibari-freaking-Kyouya.

"There haven't been any attacks in months, Tsunayoshi… I feel that this game we are playing is growing dull," Hibari stated, continuing to stare at him as through expecting Tsuna to pull an enemy out of his backpack so he could beat the shit out of it.

"Eh… yeah, it's been quiet," Tsuna agreed, scratching the back of his head absently. "Uh… we could always spar, if you'd like… or maybe I could get one of the others—"

"You will be sufficient, Herbivore, although if you wish to bring your other _followers_ to give me a _challenge_, I suppose I could understand," Hibari responded coldly. Three years ago and Hibari wouldn't have addressed him as a person worthy of his time, either.

"I'll have you remember that I beat you the last two spars we had, Hibari-san," Tsuna grinned cheerfully, unable to help himself when Hibari's eyes got even narrower. "I don't think I'll bring any help."

"If you destroy any part of the school, I will kill you," Hibari stated as Tsuna walked away.

"_IF_ you can, Hibari-san!" Tsuna taunted, waving at Hibari and going to his next class.

…

Gokudera was lingering around the door to the classroom in his usual worrywart tendency. Tsuna waved at his friend and couldn't help the giant smile on his face.

Talking with Hibari, while occasionally still sending shivers of terror up his spine, generally always left him in a good mood, as it always reminded him that he _was_ getting better. Considering that Hibari had always wiped the floor with him during their training sessions, it bolstered him up quite a bit that he could now do the same to the other man.

"Had a good lunch, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, motioning to Tsuna's stupid smile.

Tsuna shrugged and walked beside his best friend into the classroom and he waved at Yamamoto as well.

It still wasn't quite confirmed whether or not Yamamoto understood that their 'Mafia Game' was reality yet, but he was a great Guardian nevertheless.

"Hey, Yamamoto, Gokudera. Sorry about having to skip out on lunch today, but Reborn said I was supposed to go through some type of new training and I was walking around to see if he'd appear out of a plant or something," Tsuna chuckled to himself.

His two guardians nodded in understanding and they sat down in the little cluster of tables that they were somehow miraculously blessed with when Reborn stepped in as a substitute teacher during seating-assignments for the year.

"Is it group training or just you?" Yamamoto asked, his voice wistful. "We haven't had any kind of training in awhile, nay?"

"Ah… yeah, everyone's been saying that lately," Tsuna frowned, as though suddenly realizing the peace that was so irregular to their little group.

"'Cuz it's true… it's boring," Gokudera grunted, kicking a desk in a misplaced attack against his lack of attention span.

"Well, Hibari was talking about wanting to spar… so maybe we could all spar sometime? I already made arrangements for after school… maybe you guys wanna come watch?" Tsuna offered, attempting to find a way to alleviate his team's discontent. He really _hadn't_ realized it had gotten that complacent.

"Sounds fun!" Yamamoto declared with his infectious smile that Tsuna soon mimicked.

"Che… sparring with Hibari is a pain," Gokudera grumbled. "He always cheats."

"No more than any of the rest of us do," Tsuna disagreed, his brown eyes glowing amber for a second.

"Ah… I guess…" Gokudera muttered.

"It's just 'cause you've never beaten him yet!" Yamamoto declared cheerfully.

"Neither have you!" Gokuder pointed out moodily.

"Hey, hey… you'll have your chance! Maybe this is the training that Reborn wanted us to do… some kind of bonding-training with sparring!"

"Could be… interesting…" Gokudera choked, obviously only agreeing because Tsuna was the one who said it.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed enthusiastically.

Tsuna couldn't help but allow his smile to widen as he and Yamamoto started off on some random rant about what Reborn was planning while Gokudera placed in sullen statements of his own, occasionally pointing out a flaw and then placing in a wild, outlandish idea of his own. By the end of lunchtime, when their teacher _finally_ arrived, they'd agreed that the training was going to have something to do with aliens. For some reason, whenever Reborn or Hibari… or Mukuro, for that matter, were talked about, it could _always_ be blamed on aliens.

…

Tsuna was walking out into the field when Reborn finally showed his face and Tsuna felt a bubble burst in his stomach. Damnit! He probably wasn't going to get to spar with Hibari today, was he?

"Training," Reborn stated plainly and Tsuna hung his head.

"Can I have half an hour? The guys are bored and we wanted to spar…" Tsuna trailed off, waiting for that glint in his tutor's eye to either flash into a fire or disappear.

"If you are taking care of your family, I can wait… but I'll watch," Reborn stated, and Tsuna let out a breath of air. Hibari _hated_ it when people skipped appointments… or destroyed school property… or talked to him, or anything, really. Hibari just kinda hated everything.

When Tsuna reached the middle of the field, Hibari was already there, jacket gone and arm band displayed brazenly on his white shirt with his tie undone and his hair in wild disarray from the wind blowing about.

"You're late," Hibari stated with no fire or punch, which probably meant he wasn't actually angry about it.

"Reborn stopped me for a minute, I have to go to training after this, so we'll need to make it quick," Tsuna stated, throwing his back pack to the side while pulling out his gloves and pills, tossing the canister into his pocket and taking up a starting pose.

He absently noted as Gokudera and Yamamoto took seats on the far side of the field – probably not wanting to get too involved until they knew precisely what kind of fight this was going to be.

"Your back-up came after all?" Hibari asked with a raised eyebrow that signified amusement.

"A peanut gallery's a peanut gallery… they're not her to help, simply to watch you fall… again. They missed the last two," Tsuna taunted and was unsurprised when Hibari was suddenly at his side, swinging his tonfas and making himself dangerous – two things Hibari was exceedingly good at.

Tsuna blocked the tonfa, though it sent a tremble into the hand beneath his glove and grinned.

"Starting already?" he grunted as he threw the larger man off and led up with an attack of his own.

The flurry of attacks moved so quickly that Tsuna was only half-aware of his own body. Despite many training sessions with all of his Guardians, Hibari was the only one who could keep up with him in hand-to-hand battle, and further in the power of his long-ranged and mid-ranged attacks.

Soon enough, they both resorted to the powers of their Vongola relics and the fight got more intense. Tsuna could feel eyes on his body as sweat dribbled down his back and he felt unnerved with their intensity. It felt… a little like his dream, like when Mukuro had looked at him at the end and just… stared, as though he wanted to consume his _soul_.

His momentary distraction allowed Hibari a hit that sent him flying. Using his X-Gloves, he was able to get back into proper balance and carry on for another few minutes, until he started feeling those eyes roaming over every inch of his being. They made him shiver, and it wasn't exactly in revulsion.

The fight ended up in a stalemate when Tsuna accidentally blew up one of the soccer nets trying to get away from HIbari's chain-flail and the other boy suddenly became a lot more vicious.

"The spar is over," Reborn declared, stepping forward and stopping Hibari cold. "Any more and our training will be worthless."

Hibari stared down at Reborn for a minute, as though debating just kicking him aside and carrying on, but grunted in agreement instead and walked away.

"Fair match, Herbivore… but I'm going to kill you for destroying that net," Hibari threatened, but Tsuna was far too bothered by the uncomfortable feeling in his body to do anything about the words.

"A-ah…" Tsuna stammered uselessly, rubbing at the goose-bumps on his arms self-consciously.

Why was his body on fire like this? Usually he felt this excited _before_ the fight, not _after_. Was there something wrong with him?

Tsuna shivered when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera racing towards him, smiles on their faces that would have been contagious in any other situation.

"Reborn, what's going on?" Tsuna hissed under his breath, wincing as he felt his cheeks flush and his knees get weak.

God… it almost felt like… like in the dream! Like, like someone was touching him or that he _wanted_ someone to touch him. What the hell?

"We must start your training," Reborn stated instead of actually answering the question at hand. Tsuna didn't even blink, so used to Reborn's cryptic responses at this point.

"That was great, Tenth!" Gokudera splurged as he descended upon the two still in the field.

"Yeah! I didn't really believe you when you'd told me that you beat Hibari… but..!" Yamamoto trailed off and he and Gokudera started arguing (one sided, of course, because Yamamoto didn't usually comprehend that he was _in_ an argument), about Tsuna's capabilities and competencies.

As they were arguing, Tsuna felt surges of heat within him and he had to reign himself in from just telling them to go the fuck away and finding a bathroom stall, or a closet… or a private corner, for goodness sake!

"Ah… guys… I, well, I think that I should, I mean, Reborn, training, and yeah!" he fumbled for words, tripping over himself in his haste to escape.

"Uh… but Tenth…" Gokudera looked like he wanted to protest, but Tsuna just reached down for Reborn, who jumped on his shoulder, waved and bolted.

He saw them standing there for a second when he turned around, but then put them out of his thoughts – attempting to figure out how to run without causing intense pain to certain regions of his body.

…

"It's your hyper-intuition," Reborn declared with finality. "Your team is bored, their minds are wandering."

"So… Why does it make me wanna… I mean…?" Tsuna stammered uselessly, feeling like No-Good Tsuna once more. He hadn't been called that in almost a year and a half – after he started actually _passing_ his classes and didn't trip over his own feet anymore – it was a bit of a low-blow to his unsteady self-image.

"Because, when you were fighting with Hibari, he was attracted to you. Or more likely, your power," Reborn stated and it took Tsuna a full minute to pick up on the meaning.

"WHAT?" Tsuna howled, sure that the entire house had heard.

"Your family is attracted to you. It is a useful tool," Reborn declared.

"Ahhhhh! NOOOO!" Tsuna was having a bit of a mental breakdown while his tutor was attempting in futility to 'instruct' him.

"Tsuna. It is not a bad thing to be attractive to those whom you battle, nor is it bad to be attractive to those who _fight_ for you. What _is_ bad is when you let that attraction effect your movements, such as today with Hibari. I allowed the fight so that you would have an example of your own power over them," Reborn continued.

"But… but Reborn! I don't _want_ that power! I don't… I mean, I'm a _guy_, and _they_ are _GUYS_! We don't _do_ that!" Tsuna objected with a lot more coherency than he was feeling at the moment.

"Just because you don't want it doesn't mean it isn't there. You are the Tenth Boss of Vongla and you will learn to train yourself to the best of your capabilities, and so long as I am your tutor, you _will_ learn," Reborn stated, a dangerous glint in his eye that hinted to the man underneath the Arcabaleno.

"Uh… Un… I… I don't…" Tsuna gasped, weaving his hands into his hair.

He heard Reborn leave the room and he curled in on himself. It was true that he'd accepted his title, he'd gone through the ceremony, and he now ran an empire as big as the world itself… but… but he was _still_ just Tsuna, a small-town boy from Japan who had _no_ knowledge of the 'finer' things in life… like…

Like…

…sex… or lust… or passion… or… or…!

He wasn't fourteen anymore! He shouldn't _have_ to deal with his hormones going crazy like that! He shouldn't have to deal with other _people's_ hormones going crazy on _him_. Tears stung his eyes and he trembled under his own emotional angst.

It wasn't that he was still pining after Kyoko… she was like the greatest sister he'd never had, and although he'd _attempted_ dating Haru, it had never worked out. They hadn't gotten past hand holding before both of them were too squicked out at the aspect of making out with their best friend.

Over and all, he just… hadn't gotten around to dealing with the romantic aspect of life. He'd been too busy caring for his family, making sure that they were all growing up and that _he_ was growing up with them.

He was busy making sure Bianchi wasn't killing Lambo, and that _Lambo_ wasn't killing Lambo, or I-Pin, or anyone else in their house. He had to keep an eye on Hibari and Mukuro and _everyone_ and he just hadn't had _time_ to deal with the idea of his virginity and how to lose it. He'd just… figured it would happen sooner or later and hadn't worried about it.

Now he wish he'd put a _bit_ more thought into it and that he wasn't such an absolute fucktard when it came to the idea of what had happened in that dream last night, or _why_ Hibari would consider him attractive in general. Let alone how to deal with it in real living colour.

Tears wet his cheeks lightly and shocked him out of his stupor. Self-pity wasn't going to do anything for him. Like when he'd considered bolting from the inauguration ceremony, like when Reborn had first announced to him his position, like when he'd tried _so many times_ to escape, he _knew_ that he couldn't.

He'd taken on this mantle, he'd decided on his goal, and he was going to follow through with it… even if it did mean that he'd have to… learn things that he didn't really want to. To do things with people that he didn't really want to. It wasn't like he'd _wanted_ any of this in the first place, anyway.

…

A few hours later, after Tsuna had showered and felt a little more human, he walked back into his room and found Reborn sitting there, waiting for him from the look of it.

Breathing out gently, Tsuna walked over to the bed and sat down heavily, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I don't want to do this," Tsuna stated.

"You never want to do anything," Reborn barked back.

"Heh… true enough," Tsuna hung his head again and sighed, then breathed in again and squared his shoulders. "Where do we start?"

Reborn just smiled at him and handed him a large tome with the ever-so-blatant title of 'Sex' in Italian – which Tsuna had _also_ been in training to learn. The presence of the book made his stomach twist uneasily.

"Uh… is there… I mean, is there _any_ way that I could work around this? I don't think I want to… I mean, I _really_ don't want to…" Tsuna stammered uselessly and trailed off himself when Reborn just continued to stare at him, as though waiting for him to make his point… _another_ piece of training they were working on. "Look, is there some way I can do this without having to… resort to physical interaction?"

"Wear a potato sack and shave your head?" Reborn suggested.

"I could do that!" Tsuna squawked happily.

Reborn stared at him, and Tsuna was reminded of _another_ piece of training 'Looking well put-together is part of a mafioso's job', and hung his head.

"So… so then I have to… I have to what? Do I have to learn how to be a whore, Reborn?" Tsuna whispered under his breath. Precisely _how_ was he supposed to respond to all of the lust that was being thrown at him?

"A whore gets paid for their time," Reborn corrected.

Tsuna chuckled mirthlessly and hung his head. "And I won't be? I'll be paying for their compliance with my… with my-my-my body!" Tsuna cried, closing his eyes and wishing that this was just a really fucked up dream.

"Sex is about control, fighting is about control, _life_ sooner or later comes down to control – who is controlling and who is _being_ controlled. If you don't want to learn this, then you will never have proper control over your family," Reborn instructed, sitting on top of the book that was causing all of Tsuna's issues (at least in his mind, anyway).

"I didn't have to _fight_ them to earn their respect!" Tsuna bellowed, and then paused, thinking back on it. "Well, I guess… actually…"

Come to think of it, he _had_ had to fight most of them. Gokudera fought him for his title and ended up wanting to work with him instead, Ryohei fought him to see how good he was, Hibari was in a _constant_ state of fighting him, Mukuro had tried to _kill_ him or possesses him… or whatever, and Lambo threw grenades at him at every possible turn – despite being a Guardian. Yeesh... the only one of his group that _hadn't_ tried to kill him before (and even after!) becoming a Guardian was Yamamoto.

Tsuna hung his head and felt the uncomfortable feeling of Reborn's fedora pressing against his forehead. He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to curl up and die.

"Your body is a tool, like everything else, Tsuna," Reborn stated, pressing his hands into his pupil's cheeks and lifting his head so that they were face-to-face from mere inches away. "You must use everything at your disposal to make sure that your family is safe – both from outside threats, and from within."

Tsuna felt a tear trail down his cheek as he realized his own defeat. He'd never really had a choice, had he? The moment Reborn pulled out the 'It's for your family,' card, Tsuna was already fucked.

"O-okay… but… how exactly am I supposed to learn about this stuff? I don't have any kind of… experience, and I mean, I don't exactly want to walk right up to one of them and be like 'Fuck me, you asshole!'," by this point Tsuna was slightly hysterical, giggling at the edge of his words and closing his eyes to tune out the world.

"If I wasn't… if this body wasn't mine, I'd show you myself," Reborn said, a little wistfully.

"Whaaa—at?" Tsuna stammered, eyes like saucers and jaw hanging wide open.

"Ask Mukuro. He already invaded your dreams, correct? He wants to control your body, so he won't injure it more than he has to. That should make him ideal for this task," Reborn stated firmly.

"But… Mukuro is a psychopath!" Tsuna squeaked and yanked the book out from under Reborn – who climbed on top of his head instead – and started to tear through the pages, looking at all the dirty pictures and reading whenever something terrified him to the point that he _had_ to know what was going on, to make sure that it was _never_ done to him.

"Yes, but he's also a Guardian, and he _also_ has ulterior motives, apparently we need to up parts of your training again, Tsuna," Reborn stated a little disapprovingly.

"Urgh…!" Tsuna groaned, forehead hitting the book and body near-paralyzed with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**His, Part One**

**Author:** Bligy

**Chapter Warnings:** NC-17, as are all the rest of the chapters... so this warning has become null and void.

**Pairings:** GuardiansxTsuna (Except Ryohei)

****Author's Note:** **So... I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is actually already finished. I'm going to be updating with a chapter a day or so, unless my day is hectic. There are four chapters and an epilogue. Cheers! Bligy**  
><strong>

…

Tsuna slept, and as he slept, be gradually became aware of the threads of illusions being woven into his own dreams. He felt them the same way he always felt Mukuro, like terror that ran down his back and made his already-atrocious hair stand on end.

"_You sensed me this time," the other man seemed amused, chuckling that annoying little laugh of his._

"_I… I need you to… teach me, about… about…" Tsuna breathed in and breathed out, closing his eyes. "I need to you fuck me."_

"_Oh…?" Mukuro laughed again, this time more full-bodied and amused. "The great Vongola Tenth wants me to pierce his tender, virgin body? What brought on such a request? Just last night, I was sure you'd never even heard of the act we were performing."_

_Tsuna blushed from his ears to his chest and attempted to keep breathing evenly. Mukuro was correct, up until yesterday, he'd only been slightly aware of the context of fellatio, let alone that two men could perform it on one another. Sure, it made sense… but he just… hadn't thought about it that way._

_Fortunately for his security in his own standing, Reborn had spent the rest of the night going over sexual acts with him and making sure that his student wouldn't faint at a suggestion from one of his lust-driven Guardians. It had been awkward and painful, but he was intensely glad that he wasn't jumping into the act blindly._

"_Even so, Mukuro… I… I want to learn," Tsuna said, his voice losing a touch of its drive at the lie in the statement. He didn't want to learn anything, let alone from Mukuro! Closing his eyes, he breathed in again and made sure that his spine was straight when he opened them and stared Mukuro down. "No… I _need_ to learn."_

_His dream-companion actually seemed rather shocked at the declaration and Tsuna used that shock to step forward with all the conviction of someone who'd never even so much as kissed someone previously, pressed their bodies together – which made his mind spin with the lust that suddenly ignited within his Mist Guardian – and pressed their lips together._

_Like fire that had found a puddle of gasoline, the movement seemed to set off a chain reaction that had Tsuna pushed back, naked and panting within moments. Mukuro was between his legs, his lips wrapped around his cock once more as the man's somehow-lubed fingers pressed into Tsuna's virgin body._

_Relax, it feels better if you relax… that's what Reborn had said… that's what the book had said. How had Reborn known? Does that mean that Reborn has been penetrated before? Somehow Tsuna couldn't ever see his dominating tutor taking the submissive side._

_His mind went on a tangent, attempting to distract himself from the mind-numbing pleasure of Mukuro's mouth in contrast to the slight twanging of pain that was the man's fingers stretching his anus._

_Tsuna blinked his eyes open, feeling ashamed at the sting of tears, and took a deep, calming breath, working to relax. He looked down to see Mukuro staring up at him with eyes blazing like the fires of hell. With that one look, his spine shuddered under the weight of his partner's lust and he felt his body turn into an odd compilation of goo._

_He could almost hear the thoughts running through Mukuro's head and it was making him feel… powerful, strong, in control, despite the fact that he was the one about to be entered._

"_Fuck me… please… please…!" Tsuna begged, curious and probing at the feelings within him. Another spark of lust ran through him and he felt a small inner shock… Mukuro liked it when he talked?_

"_Mukuro! Please… just… put your cock inside me, please? I can't wait any longer!" Tsuna wailed, pressing his hips into the two fingers that were now spreading him._

_The lust that was pouring off Mukuro was drowning him and he barely had a concept of what he was saying, only that it was driving the feeling higher and making his body feel even more hyper-aware and powerful._

_Mukuro said nothing as he rose to position himself at Tsuna's entrance. Instantly, Tsuna felt a bit of fear at the prospect of having someone else's body inside himself, but he brushed off the fear as worthless and arched his back, pulling the cock slightly within his own body._

_He groaned at the feeling and heard his partner gasp and then grunt, pushing forward and opening him once and for all._

_Tsuna cried out, half in pain, half in the pleasure that he was feeling as a whiplash from his own body and Mukuro's lust in his own._

"_Move!" Tsuna begged, biting at Mukuro's throat in an effort to coax him out of his frozen state._

"_Yes…" Mukuro hissed, pressing his cock into Tsuna's body and making the younger boy arch and cry out in pleasure-filled pain._

"_Faster, harder… please!" Tsuna begged and wasn't surprised in the slightest when the lust within him rose to absolutely chaotic amounts and he started losing focus on what was his pleasure and which was Mukuro. "So close… so deep in me, you're in me, I want you... I want you to be me… come on, pierce me, make me yours…!"_

_Tsuna's words were running away with him, but they seemed to be the right thing to say, because Mukuro only lasted another few seconds before reaching down to stroke Tsuna's achingly hard erection and sent him flying as well._

…

Tsuna woke up with a jolt, feeling his body release all over the inside of his PJs. His face was red and he was panting like he'd run a marathon, but his head was strangely clear. The redness of his face increased when he comprehended what had happened, and he was ashamed to feel his dick swell to half-mast so soon after such an exhausting activity.

"I take it your training went well?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna turned half-heartedly to stare at Reborn, who was staring at him so intently it hurt.

"Yeah…" Tsuna gasped, closing his eyes and trying to calm down his racing body. Mukuro's lust was still racing through his veins. He was terrified to fall back asleep, as it was obvious that his Mist Guardian was aching for another round… not to mention, Tsuna probably wouldn't turn it down either.

Another blush hit him so fast that he felt like he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Damnit…" he gasped, placing his arm over his face and trying to hide the stupid smile on his face.

That had felt… good… better than good, it had felt _amazing_, like he _owned_ Mukuro. It _still_ felt like that. But… it was _wrong_ to own people. He shouldn't _want_ to own people, but… his chest tightened in anticipation at the idea of falling asleep again and he bit his lip, knowing that it was a feeling he could swiftly become addicted to. After all, who wouldn't be addicted to so much power that it literally made you God?

…

Tsuna took a few days off of school – at Reborn's demand – to learn how to control his responses a bit better and to make sure that his head didn't swell too much with the residual power. Second only to his own inadequacy-issues, Reborn was the best thing for knocking him off his high-horse and reminding him that, no matter how good it felt, he couldn't just fuck the rest of his life away.

Therefore, three days later, when he was feeling a bit better adjusted and his ass didn't hurt so badly (how was it that his dream-world extended into the real one? Stupid dreams…), he returned to classes and was greeted jovially and somewhat-worriedly by his two classmates and Kyoko.

"It's alright! I had just come down with a slight flu, that's all," Tsuna lied through his teeth, but his smile was so bright and his attitude so very pleased with everything that all three of them just seemed to accept it.

Strangely enough, even when he was sitting there, he felt the familiar stirring of lust in his stomach and he felt his smile slip into something a bit more nervous as it occurred to him that one of his other guardians wanted him. Unfortunately, he didn't know which one it was, so he couldn't – ahem – _practice_.

…

When lunch time came around, he made a pitiful excuse about wanting to run off to some far corner of the school for… erm… something, and took off.

The high from last night was starting to wear off and he needed some time to himself to just… think and breathe. Now that his head was a bit clearer, he noticed that he was _already_ becoming addicted to the feeling. It was like a drug in his system and he shuddered at the dependency issues he was sure to develop.

"Oh well… at least there are six of them, if I work one to the bone…" Tsuna laughed miserably, curling in on himself and wondering when it was that he had become so pathetic.

"…Tenth?" someone called, no, not someone, Gokudera called, and Tsuna felt a shudder run down his spine.

"I shouldn't be taking advantage of them like this…" Tsuna stated, closing his eyes and praying that Gokudera would just walk past him or something.

Naturally, his luck was _never_ that good.

"Tenth!" Gokudera greeted cheerfully, bouncing around the corner and grinning.

It never ceased to amaze Tsuna how brightly Gokudera would smile if they were alone. It seemed like he was all that made Gokudera's world shine… it was… daunting.

Tsuna smiled tiredly at Gokudera and felt a flare in his stomach as his second-in-command's eyes sparkled with pleasure at seeing him. Ah… so the response in the class had been from Gokudera?

"Are you feeling unwell, should I take you to the nurse's office?" Gokudera asked worriedly and Tsuna let out a shaky breath.

"Nah… I'm good," Tsuna declared, placing a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and felt the flame of lust flare slightly.

"You sure?" Gokudera asked, leaning forward to grab around his middle and support him firmly. The lust flared like a wildfire for a second and Tsuna closed his eyes. If this lust carried on through class, it was going to drive him _crazy_.

Tsuna turned slightly, staring into Gokudera's eyes from an inch or two away. His lips were slightly open and his eyes were like saucers – shiny and intensely focused on his own face.

The flame turned into an inferno just as Tsuna leaned upwards and caught Gokudera's lips with his own.

Within seconds, Gokudera had taken over the kiss and Tsuna was absolutely drunk off the lust pouring into him.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped as Gokudera attacked his neck with all the enthusiasm of someone who'd been holding back for a _long time_.

Tsuna closed his eyes in a mixture of bliss and pain, the lust within him so powerful that it was obvious Gokudera had wanted him since forever. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Gokudera staring at him in a mixture of wariness and happiness.

"Tenth…? Do you… I mean, can I… kiss you again?" Gokudera asked gently and Tsuna nodded, opening his lips slightly so Gokudera's tongue could invade his mouth.

It tasted like heaven and cigarettes. His second-in-command laced his fingers through his hair and pushed him up against a wall, pressing against him so that Tsuna could feel every inch of the other's body.

Gokudera was blazingly hard against his hip and he gasped as he firmly pressed his leg against the arousal and his lust-drunk nature reveled in the bliss of the control he had over his silver-haired friend.

Pushing back against Gokudera, he maneuvered them so that Gokudera was against the wall with Tsuna in front of him.

"What… Tenth…?" the other boy asked, his eyes glazed and his voice whispery.

"It's okay… just stay there," Tsuna declared, kissing Gokudera lightly and falling to his knees, undoing his second's pants as he went.

"Ah! But… wait…!" Gokudera stammered and then let out a half-howl-half-hiss as Tsuna engulfed the head of his penis in his mouth.

Fellatio had been something Reborn had insisted on Tsuna practicing. His own arousal could be ignored for the most part, or taken care of privately, but his Guardian's arousals could strike him and leave him in a daze for hours if he didn't do anything about them, and thus, oral sex was a wonderful way of temporarily relieving lustful feelings so Tsuna could focus on other things.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Gokudera's erection, he gently lapped at the tip and used his hands to stroke along the base. As he drained his friend's cock of fluids, pre-come flowing freely from its tip, he debated on which he liked better between Gokudera's or Mukuro's. In the end, he didn't end up getting much time to decide as his friend's hips bucked and Tsuna was forced to relax his throat so that his friend's semen didn't choke him. He still wasn't all that good at it, so he felt some of the fluid escape him.

When Gokudera was firmly collapsed in bliss against the wall and Tsuna was able to think straight again, he lapped at the soft organ lightly and tucked it back into its place.

"Let's go back to class, we're late and Hibari'll kill us – or worse – if he catches us," Tsuna said, lightly swiping a touch of come that had escaped his lips and smiling lightly at his friend.

Gokudera just stared at him for a second, the lust spiking within him again.

"Did you want to come over after school today? Everyone's going out for a picnic later and I have some homework I could use help with!" Tsuna suggested as his silent friend trailed after him.

The lust spiked again and Tsuna felt his head spin.

"Ah… sure! I'd… that's sounds great," Gokudera gasped out, his voice eager and hopeful.

Tsuna simply squeezed his friend's hand tighter and felt slightly dizzy at the aspect of how much power he would get from tonight, considering how overwhelming Gokudera's lust for him was.

…

They barely got into his room that evening before Tsuna's shirt was flying and Gokudera had pushed him back onto the bed. Tsuna – who hadn't gotten to come yet since their relations at lunch – was only too happy to let him and spread his legs so Gokudera could fall between them.

"Ah… I've been… dreaming of this… for _so long_," Gokudera gasped and Tsuna felt like saying 'I know', but that would be callous… like what he was doing wasn't already callous.

He didn't get a chance to formulate a response before Gokudera was latched onto his nipples and making him cry out in pleasure. His friend learned fast and liked to read, if Tsuna remembered, so he wasn't really all that surprised that Gokudera was willing to start with things that Tsuna hadn't already shown him.

Sooner rather than later, Tsuna had managed to coax Gokudera's shirt and pants off and they were just wrestling with Tsuna's underwear by the time Gokudera's brain caught up with him a bit.

"Is this… is this okay…?" Gokudera asked wonderingly, staring at him as Tsuna lay back on the bed, legs spread and ass wide for the taking.

"If you want to…" Tsuna said, feeling the spike of lust in Gokudera that said that he _wanted to_, and he reached down his own body, grasping his cock lightly and stroking the organ to relieve a bit of the tension in it.

That was all the encouragement that Gokudera needed. He was on him in a second, lips and hands everywhere and no where at once, as though having an _idea_ but having no concept of how to actually pull it off.

"Here, wait…!" Tsuna gasped out as Gokudera attempted to push inside him.

While it was true that Tsuna would still be slightly stretched from his activities with Mukuro, there would be no way in hell he'd be stretched enough to take Gokudera dry. Slicking up his fingers with some lotion he kept by the bed – although he should probably get that replaced with something a bit more slippery, if this was going to become an every-day-thing – and grabbed Gokudera's cock with his left hand, stroking gently while using his right to plunge two fingers into his own ass and stretch himself out.

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried and Tsuna registered the lust level rising by an indescribable amount.

Mukuro had enjoyed with when he figured himself too.

Tsuna arched his back, propping his hips up and giving Gokudera a better view. His friend panted heavily, eyes beady and obviously ready – in fact, he was probably going to burst any second.

Rather than giving his friend the chance, he let go of him with his left hand and used it to brace himself on the bed so he'd have better leverage for getting a third finger into himself.

Closing his eyes, he admitted self-consciously that fingering himself felt so fucking good that he didn't even want to stop sometimes. Mukuro had had to yank his fingers out from his body multiple times in the past few nights with their 'training' and Tsuna was always disappointed.

"I'm… ready…!" Tsuna gasped, reaching out and grabbing Gokudera's manhood to guide it into his body.

"O…okay…" Gokudera moaned, closing his eyes tightly and bursting the lust up by untold amounts as he pierced into Tsuna's body.

With his own lust and the echoing feeling of Gokudera's, he came from the feeling of entrance alone and felt himself clamp down on his friend's cock.

Again, the lust soared and sent his mind into a spiral of blubber, probably meaning that Gokudera had come too.

"I'm sorry!" Gokudera gasped right away, obviously taking his early ejaculation as a failure.

"Nnnn… s'okay… just… keep going…" Tsuna gasped, squeezing his muscles tightly and watching as Gokudera's eyes rolled back in his head while his cock grew right back to attention.

His friend's hips snapped forward, slamming him all the way home and Tsuna gasped in pleasure-pain, wondering if the pain would ever leave this activity, and wondering why the fuck he was caring while Gokudera was ramming him like a wild animal.

…

When Gokudera went home, Tsuna took a bath and attempted to relax his aching muscles. They'd probably gone at it for a decent five hours straight and Tsuna felt the strain in every inch of his body. They'd gone through so many different positions that, by the end of it, Tsuna hadn't known up from down and left from right. If he hadn't already taken off so much time from school, he may have considered taking off some more for recovery.

Sighing, he curled his legs to his chest and winced at the extremely uncomfortable shot of pain that zinged up his back. He leaned his forehead against his knees and hugged them tighter, ignoring the pain.

"What the hell am I doing?" he groaned to himself, knowing and confirming once more than he was using his friends as a form of power. He loved them, sure, as anyone would love their best friends, but he didn't want _any_ of them _like that_! If it weren't for the freaky lust-thing, he was positive that he'd have never looked at a male with _any_ kind of interest in his entire life!

Hanging his head, he recalled that he probably also wouldn't be a mafia boss, wouldn't have met _any_ of them and would probably still be No-Good-Tsuna trailing hopelessly after Kyoko-chan and having never had a day of excitement in his life.

All together, he wasn't quite sure which was the worse evil – being boring or being too exciting – but it didn't really matter anymore. Like Reborn always told him, _this_ was his life, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Gritting his teeth, he grumbled to himself and rose from the coolish water, draining the tub and wrapping a towel around his sore hips so he could trail to his room.

Reborn was waiting for him.

"How is your training progressing?" Reborn demanded once Tsuna had stepped into some PJs and curled up on his bed.

"Good… I guess… My bed is remade, so I guess…?" Tsuna said, staring intently at Reborn.

"Gokudera, a logical second choice," Reborn nodded.

"A-ah…" Tsuna sighed, hiding his face in his blankets and wishing for the umpteenth time that he didn't have to do this.

"You will take a day's break," Reborn declared. "To heal."

"Thanks," Tsuna said with a grateful smile and curled in on his side, ignoring how badly his back hurt and sincerely wishing that he could be as grateful as he knew he should be. It wasn't like Reborn had _intended_ for this to happen. In fact, if it weren't for Reborn, Tsuna was pretty much positive that he would have been gang-raped at this point instead of learning how to deal and gaining from it himself. Shuddering, he closed his eyes and hoped that Mukuro wouldn't come tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**His, Part One**

**Author:** Bligy

…

One day later and Tsuna was marching off to school again. In his 'Day of Rest', Gokudera had called him no less than a dozen times, apologizing and begging for forgiveness, which Tsuna granted multiple times to no avail.

Yamamoto had come to see him after school, bringing sushi and well-wishes for Tsuna to finally get better.

Hibari had sent a warning notice saying that if Tsuna didn't pick up his attendance, he was going to be suspended. That was almost a declaration of love as far as the unsociable man was concerned.

Still, when he returned to school, he was unsurprised to see Gokudera glued to his side, cooing over him like a hen and attempting to make sure that he was 'okay' and that he'd been 'taking care of himself' and how 'sorry he was for getting the Tenth sick' etc. etc.

Tsuna just took it all in stride and hoped that his smiles were convincing. He was slightly exhausted still, but had rested well and peacefully the past couple of nights. He wasn't quite sure where Mukuro was, but he was pretty happy that the other boy hadn't shown up to ruin his rest, as Tsuna was still pretty doubtful that he had any real power over the illusions that Mukuro wove into his dreams.

Fortunately for his recovery, he'd felt no sparks of lust all day and was grateful to be going home by himself, promising Gokudera that they'd 'talk' and 'go over homework' again soon.

Tsuna couldn't help the small smile on his lips at the aspect of that.

When he returned home, Reborn stated that he was to read an entire volume on the effects of sexual intercourse on the human body, as well as STD prevention. Tsuna was more than a little red in the face, but he agreed and curled up in his room with the books, his homework and his thoughts for the rest of the night.

…

It was almost a week later – after frequent visits from Gokudera and quickies in the closets – that his next Guardian made their lust known, and it wasn't what Tsuna was expecting.

Yamamoto and he were in the line up, Tsuna ahead and reaching for something high up that was uselessly out of his reach. He grunted and attempted to jump to reach it, but not before Yamamoto had come up behind him in an effort to help.

As Tsuna slid back down to earth, pressed against Yamamoto's body and the cafeteria's counter, he felt a spark of lust so sharp that it almost drowned him and he nearly dropped his tray.

"Here you go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, his smiling face giving away nothing of the breathtaking-lust he'd felt only seconds before.

"T-thank you!" Tsuna stammered and the two of them continued as they meandered down the line-up.

The lust flared for a few seconds before dying down to a simmer, and Tsuna had the uncomfortable realization that he _recognized_ that simmer. That slight shimmer against his mind, like someone who was in a constant state of frustration that ached like bitter candy on the back of his tongue.

_Yamamoto…?_

He watched the other boy out of the corner of his eye and saw how smooth his movements were and how seamless his façade was. If it weren't for his new ability, he never would have known that Yamamoto was attracted to him – ever.

"Hey, Tsuna! I just have to go get something from my locker quickly, can you watch my tray?" Yamamoto asked as they headed over to where Gokudera was already waiting at the table and Tsuna bit his lip unconsciously, causing the flare of lust to ember up again.

"Uh… sure…" Tsuna agreed, nodding and chewing on his lip lightly.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said with a wave and walked off out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tenth-!" Gokudera greeted cheerfully, but was cut off when Tsuna simply leaned over the table and kissed his cheek – unconsciously – and smiled.

"Hey, I'll be right back, bathroom!" Tsuna said with a wave and bolted out of the cafeteria like his ass was on fire.

…

He ended up picking up on the flare of untamable lust very quickly. It was trailing out of a random broom closet, one he recalled using with Gokudera a few times. He blushed lightly and cleared his head, knowing that this wasn't about his silver-haired second.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door a crack to see Yamamoto on the ground, dick in hand, teeth clenched hard into the material of his jacket's sleeve to cut off his sounds.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he pressed the door open a bit further.

Yamamoto froze in his actions and turned with wide eyes to see Tsuna standing there.

Instantly, to conserve privacy, Tsuna stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

There was silence for a second and then Yamamoto laughed awkwardly and attempted to shove himself back into his pants.

"Sorry you had to see-!" Yamamoto started, but Tsuna stopped him with fingers to his lips and felt a deep throb of sympathy for him.

"It's okay…" Tsuna said, kissing Yamamoto lightly and feeling another strike of lust so fierce that it felt lit his nerve endings were on fire.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes a little wide and almost… scared.

"I'm helping…" Tsuna said, crawling between the other boy's legs and taking him into his mouth.

It only took a minute or two for his friend to come explosively in his mouth. The come was sticky and thick, like Yamamoto hadn't come for a good long time and Tsuna swallowed it down uneasily.

"How… long have you liked guys?" Tsuna asked awkwardly in the silence of the room.

"Uh… since forever, I think!" Yamamoto said, his voice unsteady and a little dazed, but still with his normal cheer.

"Woah… I never knew," Tsuna said, staring into Yamamoto's eyes intensely. "Why… did you never say anything?"

Yamamoto just smiled softly and brought Tsuna's lips back to his.

Tsuna spent the rest of lunch hour riding his friend so slowly that it ached for them both. Yamamoto gasped softly into his ear, while Tsuna couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. Yamamoto made sure to carefully and firmly aim for his prostrate every time, and the angle of their joining ensured a powerful hit.

Unlike Mukuro or Gokudera, he wasn't going to have bruises after this encounter, and he almost considered it… love making. The lust that was pouring off his friend wasn't anything near the drunk-inducing blaze of the other two, it was more like a smooth, fruity girl-drink whose alcohol was so subtle that you didn't know you were drunk until your liver exploded.

When he felt that Yamamoto was close, he started squeezing hard when the boy exited his body and relaxing when he entered. It caused the baseball star's eyes to fall closed and his hips shot up, filling Tsuna's body with his seed and sealing the deal.

After they had both calmed down a bit, Tsuna's head was absolutely spinning. He felt a stupid smile on his face and he couldn't get it to go away no matter how much he tried.

"That was… amazing…" Tsuna declared, taking Yamamoto's head in his hands and kissing him firmly.

"Thank you," Yamamoto said, his words carrying so much weight that Tsuna felt he might collapse under them. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Tsuna just smiled and kissed him breathless.

They ended up skipping next period, much to Gokudera's worried ranting.

…

Tsuna wouldn't exactly _deny_ his feelings, but he wasn't really willing to face them at this point, either. He knew that he was starting to develop more than friendly emotions to all of his lovers. Mukuro had taken to reappearing in his dreams again, every second night or so and absolutely blowing his mind with pleasure/pain and making him limp slightly for the entire morning with a giant, stupid smile on his face.

His night-time lover was at times harsh, at times gentle, but wholly unpredictable and mind-numbing. He always felt nervous every time he saw Mukuro's glinting eyes, his smile mischievous and his words promising nothing that his body felt it could handle, but everything that it wanted.

Tsuna hummed lightly to himself as he brushed his teeth, wondering absently if Mukuro's seed was laced between them, the same way that Tsuna could have sworn that the other man's come occasionally leaked out of his ass after an intense night of fucking, despite it being fairly improbable (not that his ass being sore afterwards made any more sense).

After he'd recovered enough to make his way downstairs for breakfast, he'd have to smile and face his steadily-growing family.

Occasionally, ever since his time-travel escapades, Irie would come over for breakfast as well and the two of them would chat and chuckle over all their adventures while Bianchi fed Reborn – who was generally only half-conscious – and Lambo wreaked havoc with I-Pin.

Honestly, Tsuna didn't wish it any other way.

As he left his house, Gokudera would be waiting for him just beyond the gate and would make sure to kiss him hard enough to take his breath away and almost forget about school, wishing that he could just drag his second back up to his room and never leave.

Gokudera's unending loyalty to him made his head whirl and his body tight with anticipation. Knowing that Gokudera would never want _anyone_ else the way that the man wanted him made his heart tighten and glow.

They would generally walk hand-in-hand for awhile, until Yamamoto would make his presence known and Gokudera would take up smoking instead while Tsuna greeted his other Guardian and the two of them would start joking about nonsensical things as they made it to school.

Generally, Tsuna and Yamamoto would then go to their lockers – which were located on the other side of the school from Gokudera's (as the other boy had destroyed the one on this side of the school by accidentally smoking a cigarette while opening the dynamite-laced compartment, causing Reborn to assign him to a far-away locker in punishment) – and he and Yamamoto would slip into a supply closet for a few minutes.

Yamamoto was constantly patient, slow moving and gentle. His lips would move with such uncanny knowledge, like it was all reflexive instead of practiced – which it probably was – and Tsuna would respond in kind, his mind slowly filling with Yamamoto's lust and appreciation.

Occasionally they would lose track of time and be a bit late getting back to class, but as Gokudera's locker was so damned far away, the other boy never usually noticed, as he was _always_ late to class.

They'd then make it through the school day and Tsuna would have to find a way to juggle them both throughout lunch, with Gokudera attempting to drag him off and Yamamoto just trying to keep him close. It broke his heart a little bit at this point, knowing that he'd have to abandon one of them – if only temporarily – to tend to the other one.

Once lunch time was over, Tsuna would return to class drowsy and well-satiated and daydream through the rest of class – which Reborn would then drill into his head later, as it was obvious the brunet boy wasn't paying a lick of attention to his studies with all of the other training he'd been forced into.

All together, Tsuna was managing his relationships well, Reborn declared, but reminded him that there weren't only three Guardians.

Tsuna would nod at this point and his stomach would knot at the prospect of which of his other three Guardians would be next.

The question was answered for him as the end of the year started winding closer and closer.

…

Tsuna was lying flat on his stomach, ass high in the air as Gokudera rammed into him, lips caressing his back and needless words whispering sweet nothings into his skin.

The waves of lust that poured over him at this moment were so intense that Tsuna had to close his eyes, working not to howl aloud and squeezing tightly around Gokudera's cock.

Although he appreciated his Storm Guardian when the man was at his most passionate, taking him with abandon and filling him so fully that he almost lost sight of true reality, he also loved it when Gokudera was calm, collected and made sure that Tsuna was being as satisfied as humanly possible.

At that time, his silver-haired second would slide gracefully, seamlessly into his body, ramming his prostrate with every hit while one hand gently stroked his erection and the other took turns playing with his nipples.

During these sessions, Tsuna was completely useless to the world, his mind spinning in circles so fast that he didn't even bother trying to stop it.

Just as he was on the verge of his long-awaited orgasm, he heard a strange noise, but he ignored it in favor of allowing Gokudera to work his magic a little longer and send him flying over the precipice of time and space.

It was only after he was long satisfied that Gokudera would take the last few thrusts to reach his own completion, rolling Tsuna over and taking the next few minutes to kiss him breathless.

Tsuna would smile, and Gokudera would glow and there was no reason to say anything else.

…

It was a rare night, tonight. Tsuna was alone.

Gokudera was taking on some extra training with Doctor Shamal, and Yamamoto had a baseball game.

This left him in his room with his homework done, training covered for the day and his mind wandering to the past few weeks. Naturally, he felt his body tighten and certain pieces of his anatomy started to lengthen.

He smiled a little indulgently at himself, wondering when he'd become so comfortable with the idea of sleeping with three men on a regular basis.

_Probably somewhere around the time you realized that they could make you scream so loud that people called the cops to make sure you were okay_.

Rolling from his stomach to his back, he gently shimmied out of his pants and reached over to the side of his bed, where he now kept his lubricant – something unscented and extra-slippery that Reborn had bought him in a strange show of sympathy and a hell of a lot of stammering, blushing gratitude – and dipped his fingers into the solution.

Using his non-slicked hand, he raised his t-shirt and clamped down on it with his teeth to hold back his cries. Then, he closed his eyes, gently ran his slippery hand up his cock and back down, just to give it a light coating, before taking up stroking it with his other hand and guiding his lubed fingers behind his balls and down to more interesting places.

Closing his eyes tightly, he felt his body relax reflexively as he shoved two fingers into his it, causing his back to arch lightly and a muffled moan to escape him.

Why was it that he loved being penetrated so much? He didn't know, only that he was almost… bored whenever he took part in sex that didn't involve some kind of penetration. Even when he was performing fellatio, he'd rather have his fingers in his ass than stroking his cock. Somewhere, he wondered if this was common or whether he was just strange.

Groaning again, he reveled in the pleasure/pain of a third finger being inserted and gently slid them in and out of his body, stroking his cock along with the movements. He wasn't really going for orgasm right now, merely to bring his body to that strange glowing sensation that made his head spin and want to explode.

Moaning again, his hips arched completely unwillingly when a fourth finger entered him and his breathing started to collapse, despite his attempts to control it and make it even.

His groans turned into muffled moans as he felt his fingers lightly tracing over his prostrate and his hand on his cock moved faster to meet the growing need of his body.

His knees were trembling, his stomach was shaking and his mind felt like it was crumbling. Really, he was probably way too sensitive for his own good.

Thus, in his distraction, he didn't notice his door opening until there was a loud 'BANG!' and a cloud of smoke that shocked him out of his pleasure.

"Hunh!" Tsuna gasped, yanking his blanket over his body and staring red-faced at his door, where adult-Lambo stood, looking around in confusion.

"Hey there, Tenth!" Lambo greeted, looking a bit confused – as Tsuna was as well.

"Uh… hey… what's up?" Tsuna greeted awkwardly.

"Oh… did I interrupt something?" the Lambo's eyes were… glowing. Yes, they were glowing. Why _were they glowing?_

"Erm… not really, I mean, I was just… and, yeah," Tsuna stammered, reaching around him for an excuse to what he was doing in a panic and hoping that Lambo couldn't see the slickness of his fingers.

"Did you want some help?" Lambo suggested, his eyes twinkling and his lips twisted into an amused smile.

"Uh… I… should be fine?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Y'know, I can't really… do much of anything right now, I don't have enough time, but… I really want to," Lambo said, stepping forward with an oddly predatory gleam in his eye that made Tsuna's body respond instinctively.

"Huh?" Tsuna whispered, his mind already starting to drown in the oddly-controlled lust swirling off his Thunder Guardian.

"When I seduce you six years from now, you told me that it wasn't that weird, and that I'd already tried it before," Lambo told him, crawling onto his bed and hovering over his body.

Tsuna worked to not just let his body turn into goo and tensed up instead. This was freaking Lambo! He couldn't be responding to _Lambo_, could he?

Still, when the other man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth, Tsuna's jerking cock and moan told otherwise.

Lambo's leg rubbed casually against his erection and Tsuna gasped, turning his face away.

"You're so cute like this. The 'you' in ten years… he's still cute, but he's so different," Lambo stated, running a hand through Tsuna's hair and dragging his eyes back up. "I wish I could fuck you."

"Ungh!" Tsuna's back arched as Lambo's leg worked magic on his cock.

"You're so free with your responses," Lambo said wistfully. "I wish I could make you mine here, too."

Tsuna couldn't respond, his mind still spinning under the weight of the lust being forced on him and the feeling of Lambo pressing against him, leg gently thrusting and causing such wonderful friction.

"It's almost been five minutes, I should go," Lambo sighed dejectedly, and Tsuna responded by kissing him lightly.

"I… I guess I'll look forward to six years from now," Tsuna said, blushing as he said it and attempting to not spontaneously combust.

"I'll be back before then," Lambo promised, climbing off the bed and retreating to the door. "And when I do, I at least want to see you come. You're always so desperately fuckable when you orgasm."

"A-ah…" Tsuna responded as Lambo sauntered out of his room.

Desperate and confused, Tsuna reached under his blanket, shoving all four fingers back in his ass and stroking desperately on his cock until he burst all over his hand and deflated back onto his mattress, in time to hear the 'poof' that signaled Lambo had returned to his younger self.

_What the fuck was that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**His, Part One**

**Author:** Bligy

…

Tsuna showered with a sense of impending doom. He felt… strangely happy that he knew, in ten years from now, he was still able to fuck his Guardians silly and that they still wanted him, but it also unnerved him.

Sure, he _knew_ that this wasn't something that was only going to happen for a temporary period of time. Once he started with them, it wasn't like they were going to go anywhere. Hell, he was _positive_ that Gokudera was completely in love with him and that Yamamoto wasn't all that far behind, but… he closed his eyes.

He didn't want the weight of love. He knew that he wanted them _all_ of them, just… in different ways. He wanted Gokudera to be his loyal friend, pressing him up against walls and fucking him so hard that he couldn't help but know that the man would give his _everything_ if Tsuna just asked for it.

He wanted Yamamoto to keep touching him so gently, holding his hand, kissing his palm and slowly guiding him through the act of sex to the point where he wouldn't even care if Yamamoto suggested something so kinky that it would normally make his body scream in despair, just so long as he could see Yamamoto as he truly was – happy and content with his life.

As for Mukuro… he was actually tempted to start some sort of voyage to get him out of prison, using his mafia contacts to find a way to release such a hungry, desperate soul from its captivity. More and more, he was getting the sensation of freedom out of their acts of depravity. He allowed no one else to have such liberties with his body, simply because he _knew_ that Mukuro was in jail, and that their acts were a form of release for him, separating him from his boredom and horrible fate.

Well… his Guardians _had_ said they wanted some action.

However, he also wished for six years from now. Six years… it seemed like such a long time to throw away, but he was unquestionably curious about what the elder-Lambo had said. It wasn't that he lusted after the mini-cow… but the aspect of a teenage Lambo struggling to 'seduce' him amused the hell out of him, as did the idea of training that kid in the ways of his body and turning him into such a masterful ruler of Tsuna's own body. He couldn't _help_ but blush every time he saw the form of his young friend, knowing that he was so very sick for wishing that Lambo would use his bazooka so Tsuna could drag his older counterpart off to some secluded corner for a quickie.

Blushing once more, Tsuna washed the rest of his body off and climbed out of the shower, getting ready to go to school.

School life had been oddly chaotic these past couple of weeks. Yamamoto had been involved in a _lot_ of tournaments, meaning that Gokudera had had almost complete control over his time – not that Tsuna minded much, Gokudera was intensely enthusiastic – but he _missed_ having multiple people touching him throughout the day.

He blushed at the thought and waltzed into his room, getting into his uniform and attempting to find his socks.

It wasn't that he wanted them _just_ for sex, although the sex was rather mind blowing. It was the fact that he wanted them in general. He just couldn't imagine life without them anymore, without their hands on his body, their lips on his and their words soothing the ache of their lust.

Just thinking about it made him half-hard and he sighed, wishing that he knew some way to make his body a little less horny. Of course, if he was, then he probably wouldn't be able to keep up with everything.

Oh well, that just meant he and Gokudera needed to get their a bit early, skip their lockers and just go into a closet for a quick round before classes.

Just as Tsuna was looping his tie, he blinked when he noticed that someone was calling him. Who would be calling him before school?

Rushing over, he flicked the phone up to see Gokudera's face and answered.

"Hey!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully, if not a bit questioning.

It was then that he had to listen to three minutes of Gokudera apologizing in a wheezing, hacking voice about how he was sick and how he couldn't poison the Tenth's body and how he wanted to commit suicide due to his own body's failings etc. etc. and Tsuna worked to calm him down and remind him that there was always later.

Of course, when he hung up, he realized that this meant that he was going to have a sex-free day and he felt a lump of discontent within him… disappointment, for lack of better word.

Sighing, he got ready and marched off downstairs to eat breakfast and hopefully make it through the rest of his day without driving himself crazy.

…

By lunch, he was vibrating in discontent, his knee bouncing and his fingers fidgeting with everything within reach. Yamamoto had been looking at him with eyes that said 'I want you', but they both knew that they didn't have any time between practices – Yamamoto had another one at lunch – and the tournament itself.

Tsuna took a deep breath and attempted to calm down his body, even though it was still responding to Yamamoto's presence.

When the lunch bell ran, Tsuna bolted, hoping to find a peaceful place where he could calm his body down and work on making sure he wouldn't fail this semester. There were only six weeks left and he couldn't afford to allow his body to distract him this badly!

Fleeing off to a section of the school where he hadn't fucked his Guardians, Tsuna found himself in the stairwell leading to the roof, just a few halls away from Hibari's 'office'.

Panting from his mad dash, he pondered whether or not it would even be worth attending the rest of his class if he couldn't calm himself the fuck down.

"Way to be a whore, Tsuna," he mumbled to himself, curling his body up and working on breathing evenly.

With all of the sex around him, he hadn't really had enough time to register how freely he gave himself to his Guardians. Yes, it was part of family's health, yes he liked it, yes it was training, but it was still whoring himself out.

Blinking his eyes shut, he worked to get that thought out of his head. He couldn't afford to be thinking like that anymore. He was too far, too deep, too fucking far gone down the rabbit hole. He couldn't revel in his self-pity anymore or he'd just jeopardize everything he'd already done until this point.

Letting out his breath, he lifted his head and stood up, trampling the rest of the way up the stairs and onto the roof.

There were a few people there, given that it was lunch time, but most of them he didn't know, so he was free to linger on the edge of the building and stare off into nothing.

When the bell rang, he debated going back to class, but decided to stay there instead. He probably wouldn't be able to deal with Yamamoto staring at him the entire time, anyway. His body was wound far too tight and he didn't have any way to let it out.

The sound of the door opening jolted him a bit, but he ignored it. It was probably just another student skipping.

Thus, he was almost – _almost_ – too slow to dodge the chain-flail that whipped past his head and tangled itself in the fence inches from his turned face.

Not exactly shocked, more annoyed that his brooding was being disturbed, he turned to see Hibari staring at him, eyes blank and lips turned down – his neutral pose.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for fighting right now," Tsuna stated, looking away and then turning away completely.

Hibari said nothing and Tsuna took this as a 'whatever' and continued with his sulking silence.

"You should be in class," Hibari declared and Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin to realize that the words had been said from _right_ behind him.

He turned to see Hibari less than a foot away.

"So should you, then," Tsuna snapped irritably, wishing that Hibari would just get the message.

"I am part of the disciplinary committee, it is my job to make sure that _others_ aren't skipping class," Hibari declared, his voice cold and detached and grinding on Tsuna's nerves.

"Yeah, so go find someone who's actually going to listen to you. I'm not moving," Tsuna grumped in defiance, feeling far too moody to deal with anyone attempting to bully him around right now.

"You will return to class," Hibari-the-robot stated, unwinding his chain-flail from the fence casually and removing the other tonfa from wherever it was that he hid them.

"Won't you just listen to me _for once?_ I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Tsuna roared, shouting it right in Hibari's face and wincing when he saw that some spit had landed on his Cloud Guardian's cheek.

Hating himself at the moment, he realized that, even if he _hadn't_ been being a complete douche-bag, yelling at Hibari more or less guaranteed he was about to get into a fight.

"Great," Tsuna grumped, reaching into his pocket for his gloves as Hibari removed the spittle from his cheeks and lifted his arms up at the ready. "Bring it on. If I win, you're going to leave me alone, got it?"

Hibari said nothing, his eyes flashing with rage and violence.

Within seconds, they were fighting, spanning over the entire rooftop, their swings wild and vicious, each of them going for the hurt, the pain, the strike that would cripple their opponent rather than kill them outright.

Tsuna felt like screaming throughout the entire fight, frustrated with _everything_ and wishing that there was some other way than beating the hell out of his Guardian to work that frustration out.

As their movements got sloppier, each using more and more energy, they had a silent pact that they weren't going to use their relics, for fear of damage to the school itself, and Tsuna ended up gaining the upper hand at the last moment. He struck out, punching Hibari squarely in the temple and sending the other man flying.

He didn't stay down for long, dashing forward in an attack that shocked the hell out of Tsuna and had him pinned up against the stairwell's door.

They both sat there for two seconds, staring and angry, before Tsuna leaned forward and viciously kissed his Cloud Guardian as revenge for the cheap shot that had gotten him pinned.

Hibari pulled back, eyes showing confusion and disgust for a second before Tsuna reached forward, grabbed his head and yanked him back so that he could kiss him so hard he _felt_ his lips bruising and blood gathering between his teeth.

Hibari attempted to pull back, but Tsuna stepped forward, lodging his leg between his Cloud Guardian's and tripping him, sending them both flying to the ground, Tsuna on top and grinding harshly against the hardness he felt in Hibari's pants.

It was both the same and different from what he'd felt in the field before any of his whoring had started. That lust had been confusing, something he didn't know how to deal with, _this_ lust, this anger and pulse-destroying rage that had driven Hibari into this fight, he _knew_ how to deal with, and he was _going_ to deal with it.

Hibari squirmed again, attempting to jerk his hips up to dislodge Tsuna and get the upper hand, but Tsuna used his meager weight to pin his legs down and laced his arms around his Guardian's arms in such a way that there was absolutely no way that Hibari would be able to dislodge him.

Hibari jerked his face away and almost looked… frightened as Tsuna kissed down his throat and bit him harshly, which caused Hibari to hiss and fight even harder.

"You wanna bite me to death?" Tsuna gasped, unsure of where this was all coming from, but knowing that it was everything he wanted right now. "Here's your fucking chance."

Hibari roared, forcing Tsuna off and was on him in a second.

Tsuna was screaming within minutes, mostly from pain but with a kind of obscene pleasure mixed into it as Hibari bit at his body, hard enough to bleed some of the time, but mostly just enough to cause giant bruises that weren't going to be going away for _weeks_. Tsuna laced his hands into Hibari's hair and dragged his face back up, kissing him roughly and not stopping, even when Hibari bit the tongue he forced into the other man's mouth.

The blood just seemed to drive them on and Hibari took over control of the kiss, shoving Tsuna's tongue back into his own mouth and grunting harshly when Tsuna bit _him_ as well.

The two of them struggled in their kiss for a few minutes, blood and saliva dribbling down their faces in a mockery of romance, before Tsuna forced his guardian off and rolled them over. He reached for Hibari's pants and let out a frustrated grunt when he realized that he still had his gloves on.

While he ripped them off, Hibari tore at Tsuna's uniform and proceeded to bite his chest harshly, devouring him more and more.

Tsuna moaned in pain when Hibari's teeth found his nipple and latched on harshly. He winced as Hibari shoved him back, taking control once more and Tsuna, glove-free, finally got those damn pants undone and reached inside, stroking the other man's cock non-too-gently.

Hibari hissed and bit his other nipple, causing Tsuna to squeeze and Hibari to bite harder. Tsuna screamed in pain and Hibari let go, licking at the wound to taste the blood he'd left there and shoved Tsuna further up so that he'd have access to the rest of him.

Tsuna helped with the removal of his own pants and groaned when Hibari started biting at his inner thighs, causing him to tremble and moan in desperation.

"Fuck me," Tsuna demanded, spreading his legs and grabbing Hibari's cock.

Hibari paused for a second, as though regaining his thoughts for a second, and Tsuna grunted in displeasure, shoving the other man back again and engulfing his cock in his mouth, lubing it up slightly so that it wouldn't hurt like high-holy fuck. Hibari's hands laced into his hair nearly-immediately and ripped him off.

Tsuna was forced back against the fence and Hibari slammed home in one shot.

The scream Tsuna released was pure-pain, never had he felt something that hurt so badly, but he closed his eyes and started moving, adjusting his angle so that his prostrate was being mercilessly jabbed with every forward thrust of his Cloud Guardian's hips.

The sex was so vividly painful that the pleasure was almost drowned out, but Tsuna was feeling a sick sense of pleasure in this act all on its own. His fingernails tore into the material of Hibari's shirt, ripping holes and ruining the prefect's perfect façade.

"Harder!" Tsuna screamed, and his demand was instantly granted, Hibari's hips thrusting faster, harder, more merciless in their horrific massacre of his body.

Tsuna squirmed and moaned, screamed and tore at his newest lover as the two of them bit at each other's mouths and issued wordless threats.

When Hibari finally came, Tsuna followed mere seconds after – his cock remaining untouched through the entire encounter.

Almost immediately, the two of them sunk down to the ground, the sex so intense that it had dragged out every inch of aggression Tsuna had in his body.

Within seconds of feeling the ground beneath his boneless knees, he felt his head fall against Hibari's chest and he promptly passed out.

…

When Tsuna woke up, he was in his room and it was dark. His mind recalled what had happened and he hid his face in his pillow.

Fuck… he was getting so messed up. First he hadn't wanted to have sex at all, and then he pretty much _raped_ Hibari on the roof in an act of sexual frustration. Tears stung his eyes and he breathed out a shaky breath, unable to hold back his tears.

It wasn't for another few minutes that he registered someone else was there. His body was trembling with the force of his sobs, but he still raised his eyes to see Hibari leaning against one of his walls, completely shrouded in darkness and still wearing the clothes that Tsuna had destroyed this afternoon.

Another few seconds and Tsuna had managed to regain his composure, sobs no longer wracking his body, but he still felt his limbs trembling.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna rasped, his voice brutalized with all the screaming and crying.

Hibari said nothing, merely stared. Tsuna had the distinct impression that it wasn't because he didn't have anything to say, but simply because he didn't know _how_ to say it.

"I'm… I'm sorry, about… before. I didn't… I didn't want to, I mean, I didn't mean to…" the rest was left unsaid, as Tsuna was too ashamed to even put a word to his actions.

"Why?" Hibari barked, his voice soft but dangerous, inquiring but demanding.

Tsuna sighed and reached for his knees, to hug them to his chest, when he let out a soft hiss of pain and realized just how badly he'd hurt himself with their little tryst. He abandoned his attempts to hug himself and just lay on his side, staring at the man currently lurking in his room.

"I don't know why… because you were there? Because I wanted you? Because I knew that if anyone was going to punish me, it was you?" Tsuna said, feeling even more deflated by the second.

That _was_ why he'd taken on Hibari, wasn't it? He was too much of a bitch to deal with his own emotions on using so many people, that he needed someone to make him feel physical pain to match the pain he'd been attempting to hide from this entire time.

"You need to be punished?" Hibari asked, his eyes flickering in a brief flicker of confusion before settling into their neutral expression once more.

"I felt that way, yeah," Tsuna admitted freely, his wounds too real, too fresh to deny them.

"Then next time you need to be punished, ask," Hibari stated, walking forward and grabbing hold of the front of Tsuna's shirt.

Instantly, Tsuna felt a rush of Hibari's lust strike him once more.

Hibari had _enjoyed_ that.

Tsuna stared with wide eyes into the demanding, harsh eyes of the man in front of him and allowed his lips to open slightly. Hibari dove forward and claimed his lips violently at first, before tapering out to something that wasn't exactly gentle, but it wasn't splitting his lips against his teeth, either.

Tsuna responded once he was sure that Hibari wasn't going to kill him and gently wrapped his arms around his Cloud Guardian's neck.

"You're disgusting," Hibari whispered against Tsuna's lips and Tsuna shivered at the words. For some reason, they rang untrue in his mind, from both his own viewing of himself as well as how he felt Hibari viewed him.

"Mmm," Tsuna gasped as his mouth was invaded once more and he closed his eyes, allowing Hibari to push him back onto the bed firmly, his hold unwavering and unrelenting.

Tsuna relaxed beneath it, allowing Hibari to take control of his body while Tsuna felt the lust climbing within his elder.

He couldn't quite grasp it, what exactly about this situation was turning Hibari on so. Unlike with Gokudera, where it was Tsuna and Tsuna alone, or Yamamoto who was grateful for a chance to exercise his deviancy, or even Mukuro who wanted to possess him so badly that it ached, Hibari's reasoning remained a mystery.

Tsuna squeezed tightly at the back of Hibari's head as the man pressed down even harder on him, grinding him into the mattress and causing him to gasp aloud. He wasn't even sure whether it was pain or pleasure, merely that he felt, that it was _real_.

Hibari bit his bottom lip and licked it to taste the slight tang of blood, which Tsuna offered freely.

"Don't touch me," Hibari stated after a second, demanding Tsuna's obedience.

Slightly defiant, but curious, Tsuna reached his arms above his head and crossed his wrists, holding onto the frame of his bed.

Hibari's eyes dilated and Tsuna's heart sped up. Was it his submission? Did Hibari want him to submit? But why? It wasn't like everyone in their right mind didn't submit to the terrifying man in some way or another.

Hibari reached down his re-clothed body, trailing his icy fingertips over his chest and down to his crotch, where he cupped the area, his hand like steel against his still-tender flesh.

"Ah!" Tsuna hissed, arching into the touch and turning his face away.

"Look at me," Hibari demanded and Tsuna forced his face back, staring at Hibari intensely and feeling the power within swirl immeasurably.

Control… it all came down to control, like Reborn said it did.

"Spread your legs."

Tsuna did so, opening his thighs and giving Hibari free reign to the skin that Tsuna realized was completely exposed. All he was wearing was a loose, baggy t-shirt with no underclothes of any kind.

Staring intently at Hibari's eyes, which never left his, he attempted not to wince when Hibari's hand trailed downwards to press lightly against his asshole. His body was still very, very tender from before and Tsuna was near-positive that there was no way he was going to stand any kind of penetration without a few days of recovery.

Hibari seemed to notice this and pulled back, fingers trailing lightly over the bite marks that he'd given just a few hours ago. Tsuna trembled under the touches as Hibari pushed the t-shirt higher. It got caught on his hips and Tsuna's breath caught as he waited for Hibari to signal for him to move them up.

Black eyes looked up from his intense gaze on his most private areas and Hibari smirked, seeming to enjoy that Tsuna was still watching him.

"Lift."

Tsuna did as requested, gently lifting his hips so Hibari could push his t-shirt ever-so-slowly up to his chest, getting caught just above his nipples.

Hibari's breath hitched just slightly when he caught sight of the massacre of flesh that was Tsuna's chest and thighs.

Tsuna trembled further as Hibari touched his body with fingertips so light that he could swear they were butterfly wings, intensely cold butterfly wings brushing lightly against his overly-sensitive and pain-wracked body.

The tips scanned lightly over the nipple that Hibari had bitten so hard it bled and Tsuna let out a gasping moan of pain, wincing and then forcing his eyes open again when the touch got harsher.

He looked up to see Hibari staring at his face intensely, obviously causing the pain so that Tsuna would obey him.

Tsuna took a deep breath and relaxed again, staring Hibari down defiantly.

The smirk returned and his lust spiked.

Wait… so Hibari liked it when he submitted, but he liked it when he defied him? What the hell kind of kink _was_ this?

Hibari traced his fingertips up higher, completely skipping Tsuna's second nipple and lightly tickled over his neck and onto his lips.

Tsuna reached his tongue out and lapped at one of the fingers lightly, just gently stroking the pad of Hibari's index finger. Hibari's breath caught again and Tsuna took another risk, extending his tongue and wrapping it around the finger, using his muscle to bring the digit into his mouth so he could suck on it like a baby with a pacifier.

When Hibari didn't stop him, Tsuna took this as an invitation and took a second finger into his mouth, sucking on them a bit harder and closing his eyes for a second to focus and then opened them back up before Hibari could get angry at him.

Fortunately, Hibari appeared to be far too fixated on his lips at the moment and Tsuna reveled in the stunned, flushed appearance of his unshakable Cloud Guardian.

He moaned lightly and took the fingers down to the knuckle, so that Hibari was gently stroking the back of his throat. Tsuna was never more grateful that Reborn had 'trained' him out of his gag reflex by hanging noodles down the back of his throat and making him suffer.

Hibari's eyes flickered to half mast as Tsuna started sucking eagerly, wrapping his tongue around the fingers and stroking them with its slippery surface.

Almost abruptly, Hibari removed the fingers and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Tsuna started stroking his tongue the same way that he had been Hibari's fingers and was rewarded with a small sound from Hibari's throat.

"Can I move?" Tsuna asked when Hibari pulled back. The older man was hovering above him, attempting to catch his breath and Tsuna kissed the man's throat, tongue reaching out to lap against the flesh. "Can I touch you? I want to touch you."

Hibari said nothing for a minute, a fine trembling in his arms signaling his tension.

After another few seconds of Tsuna nursing at Hibari's pulse-point and getting a nice hickey, the elder man leaned back and removed himself from the bed.

"You may move," Hibari declared as he walked to the window and escaped the stuffy confines of Tsuna's room.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna shuddered under the weight of the lust Hibari had carried with him out of the room and again wondered what the fuck he'd gotten himself in to.

However, his body was in agony, despite his raging hard-on and he struggled out of his bed and to the bathroom, not even attempting to hide his wincing every step and his near-inability to walk in a straight line.

…

"What you did with Hibari was reckless," Reborn stated when Tsuna returned to his room and the Vongola Tenth dropped his towel hesitantly into the laundry basket, turning away and reaching for some clothing.

"I know," Tsuna said, closing his eyes and hugging the new PJs to his body.

"You will have to rest your body for it to heal," Reborn declared, unmoving from his position on Tsuna's bed.

"Did you watch?" Tsuna asked despairingly, head hanging as he limped back to his bed.

"Not all of it. I would have stopped it if I would have arrived any earlier," Reborn stated, his voice obviously disapproving and his anger nearly touchable.

"A-ah…" Tsuna grunted, slipping onto his bed and working to re-cloth himself.

"You will never do anything like that again," Reborn instructed, and Tsuna stared at his child-tutor blankly, unable to muster up any kind of anger for being told what to do, or any fear of the threat Reborn was issuing.

His body was aching so soundly that he was sure if ever attempted to do anything that again, he'd probably die.

Instead of answering, he merely nodded and lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling until Reborn left his side and continuing to do so for much of the day and night.

…

Tsuna missed the next three days of school… again.

Reborn made sure that he didn't miss any of his school work, coming up with creative ways to make sure Tsuna understood and reviewed all the material. Tsuna was pretty sure it was just Reborn punishing him for being such a dumbass.


	5. Chapter 5

**His, Part One**

**Author:** Bligy

…

After a five day break – including the weekend – Tsuna was finally able to leave his house. Reborn had made for damn sure that none of his Guardians had visited him during this time, including Mukuro.

When he exited his house and saw Gokudera leaning dejectedly against his gate, probably expecting Tsuna to be staying home again. He couldn't help the small smile on his face.

He really had been an idiot.

"Hey," Tsuna greeted, smiling slightly and walking slowly forward.

Gokudera looked up from the wall and stared at him in shock for a second before rushing forward, grabbing him in his arms and kissing him senseless.

Tsuna smiled into the kiss, running his hands through Gokudera's hair and reveling in the heat of Gokudera's body. He really had missed his Storm Guardian.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera asked in concern, running his hands all over Tsuna's body worriedly.

"I'm fine… or I will be. I just need another day or two to recover," Tsuna said, kissing Gokudera lightly and linking his fingers with the other boy's while they started to walk from Tsuna's house.

Gokudera smiled at him, his eyes watering slightly and Tsuna felt his heart ache in his chest. He had to turn away, feeling his stupidity like a bullet to the brain – a feeling which he had becoming painfully familiar with over the years.

When they rounded the corner that Yamamoto always sprung out of, Tsuna let Gokudera's hand go and worked his smile back to function when he saw their black-haired friend pacing in place.

"Yo," Tsuna said, and wasn't surprised in the least when Yamamoto rushed forward and hugged him tightly for a moment. He let go almost instantly, but Tsuna couldn't help but snort lightly when Gokudera growled at the action nevertheless.

When Yamamoto finally felt content that Tsuna was okay, they started off to school. Tsuna was stupidly cheerful while Yamamoto and Gokudera bickered back and forth.

Oddly enough, when they entered the doors, Hibari took up a place on the outer ring of their little trio and Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine when Hibari's eyes took in his entire body.

He looked over his shoulder at the man and saw eyes that stated that he was both _slightly_ apologetic, and that he wanted another go.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and turned away, tromping down the hall with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. They were _his_… they were all _his_.


End file.
